


Like Real People Do

by Mhoram



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you live in the room next door to mine and you’re always having really loud sex, what the fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wells stared down at the sentence he had been staring at for the last minute as the noise grew louder. He shot a glare at the wall where his bed was situated. Loud noises were coming from the other room, Wells could guess what his roommate was doing. He rolled his eyes and then tried to focus on his book. 

He tried one more time before giving up; there was no way he was going to get down with the racket going on. He slammed his book shut and knocked on the wall with his fist. 

“Keep it down; I’m trying to get some reading done.” 

The noises were indistinct but they were loud enough for Wells to hear them. It had been like these for several hours. This was the third time he had told them be quiet. He got up and moved towards the door and went to the room next to his.

He slammed his fist on the door repeatedly, “Look, I’ve tried being nice but-“ 

After a few moments the door swung open, Wells’ mouth dropped in surprise. He could hardly keep from staring at the most attractive guy he had ever seen. His hair was slicked with sweat, he was naked except for a pair of boxers. He was well toned and fit, his face was filled with small freckles. He had a huge grin on his face, as he looked at Wells up and down licking his lips.

Wells tried to speak but he found that he couldn't, the words were lost on him. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He couldn't help but notice that the guy had a protruding boner. Flustered he regained his composure, "Look, you're antics are keeping me up, would you mind keeping it down." 

Wells watched as the guy stood there looking puzzled for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face. 

"Oh" he nodded behind him "I kept you up?" 

Wells nodded 

"Sorry it won't happen again."

Wells frowned "Good, I hope I don't have to come back here." 

He turned and walked in the direction of his room. 

"I didn't catch you're name." 

Wells turned to face him again "Wells"

"Bellamy, it's nice to meet you Wells." he said with a small smile and he closed the door behind him, leaving Wells standing in the middle of the hallway alone.

A moment had passed before Wells realized he was still staring at the place where Bellamy had been standing moments before.

He shook his head and went back to his room, he sat down on his bed and tried to relax but thoughts of Bellamy kept creeping in, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. 

When he got up the next morning he was in no mood to get up at all, he opened his eyes to his blaring alarm and slammed his hand down on it. Groggy, he checked his phone and looked for any new messages and then he got dressed. 

The light was beginning to creep through the windows, as he picked up his bag by the door and left his room behind.

As he made his way out of his room, he bumped into someone coming down the hallway.

“I’m sorry” he said “I didn’t see you there” 

She looked up at him and smiled “Don’t worry about it.” 

She was a petite girl, her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she gave him another smile before walking off. 

“I didn’t catch your name” he said as she was walking away.

“That’s because you didn’t ask” 

He smiled “Well what is it?”

“Raven”

“Nice to meet you Raven.”

“It was nice meeting you Wells.”

He stopped short confused “I didn’t say my name.”

She winked at him “You didn’t have to.” 

As she rounded the corner, Wells groaned and leaned against a nearby wall. 

As he looked around he spotted Bellamy coming out of the room next to his, he was fully clothed this time, and his hair was an unruly mess.

“Hey, Wells how are you.” 

Wells sighed “Fine, no thanks to you.” 

“Look I said I was sorry, let me make it up to you.”

Wells looked at him curiously “How?” 

“You want to hang out or something?”


	2. Drowning

Wells stared at Bellamy incredulously, “Why?”

Bellamy shrugged “I feel like I have to make it up to you somehow”

Wells concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, trying to ignore Bellamy.

“Where are you headed?”

“School, I have class today.”

“Cool where too?”

Wells sighed "I don't think that's any of your business, now if you'll excuse me"

He pushed ahead, making his way down the stairs and out the door, he checked his phone to find that Clarke was texting him.  
He was even more late then he thought, he pushed ahead in the direction of the campus. He was already 15 minutes late.

"How about we go to a museum, they have a great exhibit."  
Wells stopped and looked over at Bellamy "I didn't think you were into stuff like that."  
Bellamy grinned "There's a lot of things you don't know about me. So is it a date or what?"

Wells let out a breath, "If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Sure"

"Fine I'll go with you, but it's not a date."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow "I never said it was, do you want it to be?"

Wells scowled "Just let me get to class, I'm already late enough as is. I don't need you slowing me down."  
Bellamy nodded and walked off; Wells watched him as he walked off and then went off towards the campus in a rush.

When Wells finally arrived at class, he was out of breath and sweating, he had to run all the way across campus to his class. He was usually on time or at least early but he had been up half the night thinking, kept awake at the thought of Bellamy.

He sat in the front of the class, grateful he hadn’t missed much. He took down the notes as quickly as he could.

 

After class had ended, he was grateful for at least the chance to have his lunch. He had at least an hour or two for lunch. He was looking forward to having lunch with Clarke, it had been while since they had last spoken. As he was walking towards the cafeteria, he heard a horn honk. He turned to see a car parked nearby, and Bellamy in the drivers seat. 

He was gesturing over to Wells to come over.

Wells breathed in a deep sigh, and walked over to Bellamy's car. 

"Get in, I'm taking you out. It's the least I can do for- well you know." 

Wells crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I'm not going with you, I've got plans."

Bellamy smirked "Oh, really with who?"  
  


"A friend." 

"A friend? Should I be jealous."

Wells shook his head in disbelief, "I don't care, just lay off okay? I don't need to see you anymore than I have to."

 

"We might as well get to know each other, come on just let me take you out and then you'll never see me again."

 

Wells nodded "Okay, just this once."

 

_Sorry something came up._

 

He sent the message to Clarke and then got in the car with Bellamy. 

  
  


 

 


End file.
